A typical day in the life of
by shari is so cool
Summary: changed the summary cos i realised that my story is going in a different direction! right ok in a nut shell...Tidus and Yuna are both abused by their parents, Tidus is popular and Yuna isnt, they have no clue of each others existance, until now...
1. Student profile 001: Yuna Lesca

A/N: This is my first Final fantasy X post to be kind! tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: not mine...unfortunately...

* * *

Sudent profile 001 :Yuna Lesca

It was a normal day for Yuna. Go to school… listen to boring teachers drone on about things that could be made a lot more interesting. For example battle class you thought would have been fun but alas Sir Auron made it worse than history of spira. And that was saying something. Where were we? Oh yes…back to school, boring teachers, get beaten up. All in a normal days routine for Yuna.

She hated school. She hated home too. Her dad had long since passed away and she never knew her mother. She did know her mother was Al-bhed though. And she despised the fact that she had to live this her BI-coloured eyes that drew her all of the other attention so closely. She only wanted to be accepted. Even if she blended into the background and never spoke to anyone. That would be a hell of a lot better than having to face Dona and Seymour and their minions each day. She would just lay there on the floor and take it. Like she always does. No signs of retaliation because she knew if she spoke out it would be god knows how much worse and to be honest she didn't want to find out.

Yes all in a normal school day for Yuna. It was what was waiting for her at home that varied.

The moment she stepped in the door of her house she would either be greeted by silence and snoring or a kick to the stomach and the stench of alcohol. Both scenarios were as bad as each other, because if he was asleep when she came in it would mean a beating later on that night, and if he was awake it could mean one or multiple thrashings. Yuna's step-dad was a widower. She was experienced her step mothers death at the hand of a hit and run driver.

Yuna and her stepfather were in the car waiting for her stepmother to come out of a shop. She was buying Yuna's birthday present, and they had pulled over outside the shop that had Yuna saw the most beautiful pendant in. it was a silver J or T Yuna couldn't quite tell, on a silver chain. Just as her stepmother was running back from the shop, the headlights on an approaching car illuminated her. The car never stopped, it never even tired to break, and it was never found. She was luck enough to be dealt instant death, because in the condition she was in it wouldn't be a good life she was leading. Yuna had kept the pendant that was clutched in the late mothers hand, she kept it was a reminder of her. Of course her stepfather had blamed it all on Yuna. He said that it was her fault that her mother had gotten hit. He said if she hadn't of been so persistent about that necklace then she would have been taken away from him. And then he stared to get drunk and all that built up anger went into Yuna. Literally.

A typical day in the life of Yuna Lesca.

* * *

Rate and review! 


	2. Student profile 002: Tidus Jones

A/N: after this chapter its the end of the prologues. tell me what you think! any suggestions of what i could put in it?

Disclaimer: not mine, damn i hate saying that...

* * *

Student profile 002: Tidus Jones

Tidus Jones to his teachers, Tidus to his friends. Know as the star player of the Besaid Auroch's, the under dogs of Spira's blitz balling world. He was popular among the students of Besaid high school. He got along with every one. Well every one that was sociable anyway. But being popular also drew attention from all the wrong places. He couldn't think of anything he hated more than posers that fed off of the blood of people they though were below them. Dona and Seymour were amid these people. And when he meant, "fed off the blood," he meant it. They would batter people for their so-called "respect" and for their image. But what was worse was the Dona was all over him. Proclaiming that Tidus was hers. Oh how he hated her. He would sooner be on the floor being beaten with the rest of them than suffer the torture of Dona's pathetic attempts and nauseating assaults at seducing him.

Most of the schools population related the dark bruises across Tidus to fights with other teams from other schools. Just another generic brawl that got out of hand. How wrong they were.

Jecht was Tidus's father. The once greatest blitzball player spira had ever seen. But after a match with the Guado glories, he got pounded by a bunch of angry Guado fans. Unhappy that their team had lost to HIM once again. A broken knee, a fractured wrist and a cracked skull made sure he would never play blitzball again. And now he had to face the fact that his son. The crybaby. Might actually become better than he was. Jealousy is not a virtue and it lead to a heavy drinking problem. One that would see if Jecht couldn't play, his son couldn't either.

And so the truth has never been heard. He's just another kid in school trying to get on with his life. HIS life. No one else's.

* * *

Rate and Review! 


	3. What is normality anyway?

Hey Guys! Thanks for the reviews!I accutally had time to proof read this chapter! so I appologise before handfor any mistakes ive missed. and to be fair it was 3 AM when i wrote this!

Any way! enjoy!

Disclamier: Not mine got it?

* * *

What is normality anyway?

I woke up the next morning still feeling the effects of the night before.

I had come home from school that day to find my father waiting at the door for me. The stench of alcohol reaching my nostrils instantly. I tried to run, but he held me in place.

"This is all your fault. YOUR FAULT!"

Not again, please not again. I could see his fist tightening by his side. I braced for the impact that was bound to happen sooner rather than later. One swift punch to the stomach and I could feel my skull hit the floor. I was the proverbial dog on the floor that you were never meant to kick when it was down. So he slowly stood me back up and pounded my flesh till it was soft like clay. I didn't fall to the floor again until he was finished with me.

I had homework to do.

'That didn't happen' I said to myself it was just a dream. I'll go down stairs and my father will be getting ready for work and he'll ask me what I want for breakfast like a normal family.

I sighed at my lack of imagination. In truth I don't even know how a normal family functions! So I got dressed and went downstairs to find my father asleep on the floor. Oh just my luck. I slowly crept round him and grabbed an apple from the kitchen side. Careful not to wake him, I gathered my stuff and cracked open the door, hearing the familiar creek of the old hinges. I quietly closed the door behind me and made a mad dash down the street and round the corner. Phew. I started to walk this time, eating my apple on the way. School was such a drag.

'WHY CANT MY LIFE JUST BE NORMAL! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE PICKED ON! WHY ME!' I screamed inside my head as Dona and her cronies approached me. I kept my head down and walked as fast as I could down the hall towards my locker.

'Please not today, Please not today, Please not today, Please not today' Stupid mantra never works. Dona kicked my feet from under me and I went straight down. Landing on some of the bruises that had been made the night before. I didn't scream though. I wouldn't cry either, other wise they would think I was weak. I clutch my stomach and curled up into a ball on the floor. The proverbial dog has scampered off now as I am beaten by hiking boots and stiletto a like. Dona starts to laugh as she walks off. And I'm still lying on the floor. Late for class again and late home where I would undoubtedly be punished again.

I pick my self up despite the agony and go to my first class. English.

My cousin Rikku is in this class. I don't understand how she can be hyper all the time. Mind you she doesn't have to live with my father.

"Hey Rikku." I said taking the seat next to her.

She looks nervously over at me. I can't help but laugh at her forgetfulness.

I unconsciously hand her my homework as the teacher walks in and settles down in front of the desk and begins calling the register.

"Thanks Yunie! I owe you one!" She whispers over at me and smiles one of those genuine smiles. The ones that she only gives to her closest friends. With Rikku around you can't help but smile. She brings out the best in people, you know?

Second class…almost there…

Maester Mika began the Ethics and Beliefs class. I cover my mouth as I yawn. This class is so pointless. It's basic common sense and opinions. All you have to do is regurgitate it all on to the exam. You don't even have to use your brain much to figure out "Euthanasia is ways of killing your self" hell you could say, "Euthanasia is an aeon" if you could back it up. I feel sorry for the people that don't even use their brain at all…COUGH Dona COUGH… ahem. I need all the grades I can get if I want to get out of this bloody town.

Not that I want to leave the friends that I do have behind like; Rikku and a quiet girl named Lulu who's really quite talkative (well more than usual) once you get to know her. Some times I wonder if Lulu would talk at all given the choice. I don't have a choice. That's why I don't speak out to anyone. I don't give trust out that often.

I start to doodle in my notebook. Its not like I was going to write in it anyway. I cant help but start to draw little figures of revenge like; Seymour on the rack and Dona being burnt at the stake like the witch she is.

The bell rings and I leap out of my seat. Its bad enough having all the people you hate in one class but to have them ALL in more than 2 is just bad luck on my part. Thanks the Gods that they ignore me during class. Wouldn't want to get caught would they?

The rest of the day went rather smoothly as far as my day goes, which probably meant it, could only get worse…just my luck.

No ones home when I get in. he's probably gone to bar. I run to my room and lock the door and leave the window open just in case I need a quick escape. I pull out my laptop and go online. The only place I can feel safe. I have all of 3 people on my msn messenger. I have no idea why I still have it really. No ones online though. What a surprise. I go one my favourite online game. Final Fantasy. I never talk to anyone though. I'm afraid they will make fun of me like all the rest of them. As I walk around the virtual town a blonde haired warrior stops me. (or at least that's what he looks like in the game.) His sword is Blue and seems to have a water spell constantly cast on it. As for me in the game I'm quite an accomplished summoner and white mage. The game generates names for you depending on what type of character you are. I was fortunate in getting a cool name. I was expecting some thing like Gertrude…

"Richard: Hello"

I was thinking to my self should I talk to him? Why not?

"Beatrice: Hi"

"Richard: I was wondering if you would like to join me? I need a healer and I'm sure it would be beneficial to you to have a warrior to help you out and level up."

What was wrong with me? I never talk to people in the game and now I'm actually considering his offer? And I catch myself thinking again, why not? I do need help.

"Beatrice: Are you sure? You could find better that me. You know?"

"Richard: I'm sure I could but I've seen you in battle and you are stronger, faster and more skilled than some of the other people I have met."

"Beatrice: Is it just you? Or are there more people on your team?"

"Richard: Just me."

Go for it. Whats the worst that can happen? I heard the door slam. Oh no…

In the heat of the moment I said

"Beatrice: Sure I'll join you."

The satisfactory feeling inside me seemed to fade as I heard the footsteps on the stairs. I hide the laptop again and quickly jump in bed. The door being broken down soon breaks my façade. I suppose the good comes with the bad.

* * *

A/N- just wanted to say Beatrice is an awsome name! 

(It's a bit jumpy from each event to the next because its only what Yuna wants to tell us, and to be honest i dont think you wanna hear about how much loo roll paper she used in the toilet...hahaha!)

Whats going to happen next? find out next time on...(I'm so sad...)

Review ok? tell me what you think! the next chapter will be up soon!


	4. Deathwish

Hey guys! back for another chapter! Sorry I didnt update sooner, I've been busy...I hate the Prom. anyway, I'm trying to lighten the mood because I realised it was sounding rather angsty, and I didnt want that! anyway enjoy and thanks for all the reviews and the help you guys have given me about my writing!

Oh and just to clear up any confusion...The Point of View switches between Tidus and Yuna every chapter, so this time is Tidus's turn!

Disclamier: Not mine, squaresoft owns it.

* * *

Deathwish

Here he comes. Pissed as usual. And I mean it both ways. Why do I have to get the blame just because his horse or his dog didn't win at the track? It's his own fault he bets anyway. He's already in enough debt.

As for me, I don't live off of his money. When he thinks I'm out with friends, most of the time I'm working - so I can get my own stuff. And this way he can't ask me for money to bet with. The money he does make goes straight to the booze. Or to put it another way, he only bets to get the money for his drinking habit.

"You think your tough! Huh! Crybaby?" he says as he punches me clean onto the floor.

I haven't cried in years, it's just his old taunt for me. Moron. Just because I can play and he can't. Soon enough I'm going to end up like him and it will be his fault; he's becoming the people he hates the most.

I don't care anymore. I should because it's wrong to beat your family. It's wrong to beat some one full stop. But even though it hurts and I hate it, it's kind of become a part of my life, and so I just take the good with the bad.

Once he's finished with me, he goes back out again. Probably to try and get some more alcohol because the stuff he had 10 minutes ago is wearing off. Doubt he'll get served, he's too drunk. Why am I even thinking about if he'll get served or not? Either way it's just going to lead to the inevitable.

I think I might install a lock on my door. But he would just get even more pissed off with me than he already is… I think I'm gonna sleep in the cupboard tonight. Or I could just crash at someone else's house, yeah that seems sensible. Well more sensible than sleeping in a broom closet that's for sure!

So I leg it to Wakka's house before Jecht gets home.

"Hey Wakka!" I exclaim as he opens the door.

"Hey Bro…woah ya? What happen to your face man?" oh crap, I must have a bruise.

"Some Moron hit me during Blitzball practice. You didn't see? I guess it took a while to show." I think he fell for it.

"Idiots. Anyway…what you doing here?" Very polite Wakka. You made me feel right at home…

"My dad's having a party, and I really want to get some sleep. So can I crash at yours?"

"Ya man that's cool." Thank god he invited me in, or I don't know where else I could have gone!

Ok so within 1 hour of me getting here Wakka is already asleep. And the worst part is I forgot he snored and now I can't sleep.

I wonder he he'll mind if I used his computer? Nah I'm sure he'll be fine. And I don't plan of staying on all that long anyway…

Final Fantasy 

Username: Richard

Password:

I'm going to kick butt with this amazing new healer I found! Now I can go to all the hard places and level up a hell of a lot faster! All the guys are going to be so jealous! Hey she's online! I can't believe I actually asked her to join my team! I hate talking to new people but I dunno…something just felt right.

Richard: Hey

Beatrice: Hi

Richard: You're online pretty late at night, anything wrong?

Why did I just ask her that? Ok it was just to make conversation; just to make conversation…does that look like I'm worried?

Beatrice: Um…no, I'm fine, I just cant sleep. Too many things on my mind you know?

Richard: Do you feel like training tonight or do you just want to get to know each other? After all we will be seeing a lot more to each other now that we are on the same team.

Beatrice: Talking sounds nice, and I don't think I'm in the mood to fight at the moment.

OK so maybe I shouldn't have gotten myself all worked up about levelling up… wait…wasn't it my idea to talk in the first place? It sounds like she has something big on her mind as well…

Richard: What have you got on your mind? Anything I can help with?

Beatrice: Not really… lets talk about something else…like…how old are you?

Richard: I'm 18 you?

Beatrice: Me too! What a coincidence! Maybe I know you…well that's highly unlikely…

Richard: why would that be unlikely? It's a small world.

Beatrice: well…most people I know hate me…I'm not that popular at school.

Richard: I'm sure you are. What school do you go to?

Beatrice: Sorry, you sound like a nice guy but I just don't trust you.

Richard: Fair enough. I can understand that.

Ok lets get off that subject then…

Richard: Hey don't you just hate it when you level up loads and don't save and then you die? That's the only thing I hate about this game!

Beatrice: Yeah me too! I trained for hours on end, and went up against a Behemoth King and I forgot it did "Meteor" as its dying attack and lost all of my experience…

Richard: I've done that! And what about the ultimate weapons!

Beatrice: Well mine was pretty easy.

Richard: Lucky, I have to beat this stupid Chocobo trainer…

Beatrice: good luck with that. Hey what is your favourite place in Spira (the game)?

Richard: wow that's a hard one…I would have to say Besaid.

Beatrice: Really? Wow me too! My…um…don't worry.

Was she about to tell me something about her real life? Its all a bit close to home when you start naming places in a game that's based on your home world. Should I press it? I don't think she would appreciate that. Wow look at me, I've know this girl a day and I feel as though I already know her. Maybe I should say something…

Richard: Ever get that feeling where you have just met someone but something just…clicks, and you feel like you've been friends for a lot longer?

Beatrice: Yeah! I got that when…sorry I'm going to have to go…my father's home. We'll train tomorrow ok?

Richard: Cool. See you tomorrow.

I signed off after that, nothing else to do really. Plus we had school tomorrow and it was already past 4 in the morning. Time to get some rest I think. I'll just have to find some ear plugs somewhere…or go back to my original plan of sleeping in the cupboard.

The next morning was strange. To say the least. I kept having these flash backs of my old home back on Besaid. I chose it as my favourite place in the game because I spent most of my time there when my Dad and I moved because of his "Accident". We now live in Kilika, away from all the major Blitzballing stadiums and away from most civilisations.

These flash backs were of me, as a little boy, back on Besaid. Wakka was there, and just by chance we met again after I had moved. His brother was there as well, playing with a small black haired girl. And a smaller girl, with a giant of a heart. Her father was a great man - mayor of Besaid. Always doing great things for the Island. She was always telling me that she wanted to be just like her Dad when she was older. Funny, I could remember what she was like but her face had completely escaped me.

I thought I had forgotten everything to do with that place but I guess I was mistaken. If only I could remember her name though. I can't even remember Wakka's brother's name, or the little girl he used to chase after. My memory really is bad. Come to think of it, Wakka never talks about his brother. I wonder why?

I think I'm going to figure out this puzzle on my own, its about time I did something useful in the time I've been given.

I borrowed Wakka's shower and he lent me some of his clothes and we set off for school. Luckily most of my books were in my locker.

But I suppose the books would have to remain there because as I rounded the corner, who else do I see but Dona. Standing right by my locker. Waiting for me no doubt. Can't she see I'm not interested? Its so irritating, but no matter what, I won't become like my old man. I just have to tolerate her. Crap she saw me…

"Hey Baby!" she ran down the hall towards me, oh how I wish I could just crawl in to a cave, or better yet my reoccurring broom closet idea. It seems practical when you think about it but I probably…probably won't ever do it. Except for this very moment. Damn where's a closet when you need one! I look to my left and coincidentally enough it's the caretakers closet. I group of people walk in front of me as Dona it still running up the hall. Wow is she really slow of is it just a long hall? Or maybe I'm a fast thinker. IM THINKING TOO MUCH!

I take the opportunity of the passing crowd and slip into the room unnoticed. I can see Dona by the door, this is hilarious! I can see her head looking every which way down the hall, trying to find out where I could have gone! Priceless! I should have thought of this sooner.

Oh Crap, I'm late for tutor! I run down the hall at full speed, narrowly missing a brown haired girl as I fly past her. I should apologise… wait… I'm late - I'll do it later.

Thankfully the tutor wasn't there yet. I sighed and lent against the doorframe.

"Very nearly late Mr. Jones."

I turned around to see Maester Kinoc behind me.

"Heh heh!" I chuckled and rubbed the back of my head with a stupid grin on my face.

I went to my seat, which was next to Wakka's and a blonde girl whose name was…was… Urgh, stupid memory. It'll come to me later.

"Morning Class" Maester Kinoc greeted and began the daily bulletin. "The weapon Masurame was stolen from Sir Auron's Weapon's Class. This occurred last night. If you confess straight away there will be no repercussions, but if the culprit does not step forward further action will be taken…"

Who would want to steal off of Sir Auron? Sure he may be boring but he sure was scary if you got him mad, and Masurame was his second favourite weapon so whoever stole it is in for the death sentence. Whether they confess or not.

"The Yearly talent contest 'Star for a night' is coming up. All of those that wish to take part must see Lenne: the head of the music council."

I had forgotten about that! Surprise, surprise. Wakka and I have a band with a guy called Gippal who doesn't live far away but goes to a different school. I am quite an accomplished drummer, Wakka is the bassist, and Gippal is Guitar and Vocals, (seeing as Wakka and I can't sing to save our lives).

Well that's just given me the boost I need after about an hour of sleep last night. I look over at Wakka who's already doodling down possible songs we could do. Man this day just keeps getting better and better!

* * *

Tell me what you think! I'll try and get Chapter 4 up as soon as possibe! And my school owns 'Star for a night' (a cheap rip off of the tv show 'Stars in their eyes') but its not like a go there anymore! mwhaha! Ok I'm going to go now...

Review!


End file.
